Toto Too
by RebelByrdie
Summary: Zelena has a "guest" staying in the tool shed behind her house. Between figuring out curses, having babies and welcoming The Savior back to town, no one had even noticed that Ruby had vanished. So now she's chained up and waiting for a rescue that she isn't sure she wants.


Title: Toto Too

Fandom: OUAT

Pairing: RedWitch (Ruby Lucas/Zelena)

Author: RebelByrdie

Thanks To: ExactChange/silverbluemoon for editing this hot mess of an idea into something resembling readable!

Rating: M

Summary: Where is Ruby Lucas?!

Toto Too

All the little Storybrooke villagers had been so consumed with the Dark One she had caged in her storm cellar that no one had bothered to check in the tool shed behind her quaint little farmhouse. _More the pity for them_, Zelena chuckled to herself.

The shed was tucked neatly behind the home. It was nothing like the Wizard's luxury suite in Emerald City of course, but so much nicer than the dump she'd been raised in. She deserved her spoiled and doted upon half-sister's mansion overlooking the town, she knew, but for now, the privacy of the farmhouse was exactly what she needed. Some things were best taken care of privately—in the relative comfort of say, a _tool shed_. She smirked to herself. Then again, perhaps it was more of a _dog house_.

She unlocked the padlock and let herself in. It was a tidy little space with everything neatly arranged along the walls, the center cleared out the middle for her special guest. It had been far too easy to lure the lanky brunette away from the greasy spoon downtown. All it had taken was a little bit of sorcery and a pretty face. She had no idea what the appeal of the dimwitted and predictably sycophantic that Belle girl was, but she certainly did attract loyal lovers.

"Dinner, My Pet," she announced, carrying the tray server-style in one hand. She wondered if her new pet appreciated the irony.

Zelena took a moment to appreciate her guest. Red "Ruby" Lucas was a fine specimen indeed. Physically, she was far superior in strength, agility, and speed than most anyone else in this two-bit backwoods hellhole her half-sister called a town. She was also beautiful with her long legs, dark hair, and stunning face. All of her—every svelte inch, save for the surprisingly scant amount of skin covered by scarlet satin under things—was on display. Zelena could not help but smile at the scene she'd laid out. The woman in front of her, Ruby was shackled to an iron ring drilled into a heavy oak rafter overhead, arms stretched above her, not painfully taut, but stretched so that her breasts pushed forward and her deliciously toned midsection was on display. She truly was an amazing creature. Zelena knew the shackles wouldn't hold her when the moon rose; they barely held now as the waitress lunged at her, teeth barred, eyes sparking with anger.

"Temper, temper, My Pet."

"I am not" the brunette spat, "your _fucking_ pet." Ruby growled a warning deep in her throat.

Oh she was a fiery one. Zelena tilted her head, bit her lip, and let her eyes glide up and down the captured woman, appreciating every last detail.

"Oh I don't know about that," Zelena drawled amusedly, setting the tray on one of the work benches and before approaching the chained beauty. "You are wearing _my_ collar, after all." She ran her finger along the stylized silver collar. It fit around the slender neck perfectly, the interlinked O and Z settling at the hollow of her throat. It was beautiful, much like the werewolf woman that it controlled. Zelena admired her prize once again. She was magnificent; dark brown hair, intense green eyes, cheekbones that begged to be caressed, and lips that should be swollen and bruised with kisses. It was the inner wildness, though, that attracted Zelena the most; the way the power—the untapped feral wolf that this woman kept inside, zinging through her blood—that made Zelena itch to touch her, to ravish her, to _possess_ her.

"What do you want with me, anyway?" the captive asked, her voice ragged from shouting and struggling. "Regina doesn't even like me. So if that's your plan, it's a stupid one." Ruby flexed her arms, tugging against the chains as hard as she could. Her well sculpted shoulders and arms tensed with effort. "She'd probably even cheer you on. Snow and David on the other hand? They'll find me and _then_ you'll be sorry." Ruby glared daggers at her captor.

Zelena tilted her head again and scowled, "Must _everything_ in this ridiculous hamlet revolve around Snow White or Regina Mills?" She stepped closer. . . so close she could feel the heat radiating off of the the other woman's body. "Can't I just be interested in _you_, Pet?" She smiled and brushed her fingers across the woman's flat stomach, "You are so much more than a waitress and a glorified guard dog. You always smile and do what you're told. 'Track this', 'babysit that', 'attack there'. You put on a good face no matter what you feel inside. You hide behind either your cloak or your fealty to the "greater good". You deny yourself because you know they'll be afraid. Afraid of how powerful you really are. Afraid that you'll realize that you don't need them half as much as they need you."

Ruby jerked against her chains as each word melted from Zelena's venomous lips, but the collar made it impossible for her to do any damage. Ruby's fingers froze less than an inch away from Zelena's throat. "I am not a _guard dog_. I am Snow's best friend and advisor. She's not afraid of me, she loves me. We're family." Zelena wrapped her fingers around Ruby's, moved them away from her throat, and held them at chest level. She reveled in the sensation those fingers gave her; so smooth and competent and full of deadly force Ruby could not use.

"Family." Zelena infused a little bitterness into her tone. "Yes, sure. When she needs a lackey, she's your "family", but when she is otherwise occupied, like with her replacement child on the way, well then . . ." She clucked her tongue, pausing dramatically and pretending to pout. "She hasn't even noticed you're missing, Pet."

She watched the emotions play across the brunette's face as disappointment quickly replaced disbelief before blanking completely.

"She—_they_—have no idea how amazing you really are. If you were in Oz, you would be practically _worshipped_." Zelena smiled. "You are so strong. So—" She squeezed the captured fingers, "beautiful. A Child of the Moon, a woman with the heart of a wolf." She leaned closer, let her cheek brush against Ruby's and whispered in her ear, "If they saw you the way_ I_ do, they would forget Snow and Regina and every other pompous prince and princess in this wretched place. You deserve _so_ much more than the scraps they give you." She let her lips brush against Ruby's cheek and pulled away, "I could give you everything you have been denied. Everything they taunt you with, everything you need." She could all but hear the other woman's heart pounding in her chest and briefly entertained the notion of plucking it out. Thinking better of it, she brought Ruby's hands to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. "And _want_."

Ruby drew a deep and shaky breath, disgusted, "I don't want you."

Zelena threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Pet, lie to me all you want, but do not lie to yourself. You are a Child of the Moon, and you are an _alpha_." She looked the woman up and down again, "I'd wager it is in your very blood. You crave someone worthy of you. Someone with. . . power." The word purred out of her and she smiled at the pleasure the very idea of Ruby's power brought her, "and passion. Someone that wants the woman _and_ the wolf. You've been held down for too long, Pet, and I only want to set you _free_."

They stood flush against each other: breasts, stomachs and thighs pressed together, their hands tangled between them. Ruby allowed the intimate stance, and not because of the collar and chains. The woman leaned into her and let her head fall forward and she could feel her breath on the skin of her bare neck, taking in her scent.

"If—" Ruby's voice had taken on a smoky, seductive sound and had dropped an octave, "you want to set me free—" She jerked menacingly and the sudden movement knocked Zelena back a step. "Why did you chain me up?" Zelena brushed a fingertip across Ruby's lips, bringing her words to an abrupt stop.

"You will be free, my pretty, all in good time." She dragged her finger from Ruby's lips to her chin and tilted her face upwards. She leaned in, as quick as a snake and twice as deadly, and pressed a kiss to her lips. "All in good time."

* * *

Ruby hung slack in the chains. Her wrists were raw and her stomach was in knots, sour and twitchy with nerves and adrenaline. Zelena's kiss still tingled on her lips. She could still feel the other woman's touch. It was as if Zelena had left her fingerprints scorched into her skin. She could feel the witch pressed against her, Zelena's emerald pendent surrounded by spikes, tingling, not unpleasantly, against her chest.

It was wrong. Sick, hot, delicious, wrong, treasonous even, and yet she felt it. She felt the buzz in her blood and the slick heat dampening her on-display panties. Regina had always intrigued her, not that she would ever let Snow know that The Evil Queen made her hum with sexual energy. Regina, though, had always held herself apart. Zelena had the same primal energy, the intense aura of magic, but it felt so much more potent. Regina held herself apart, distant and ice cold, despite the fireballs she threw. Zelena was wicked, but Ruby couldn't deny the attraction, or the intensity she had tasted in the other woman's kiss. The magic, pure power, crackled under the other woman's pale skin.

Zelena moved away and Ruby immediately missed the witch's warm body. "I brought you something to eat, Pet." She moved across the tiny space, her hips twitching, pure sex in motion, and picked up the tray she'd brought in. She held a small wedge of pineapple, Ruby's favorite, between two elegant fingers. "I know you must be hungry." She lifted the fruit to Ruby's lips and the sharp acidic smell made the chained woman's stomach growl. Still, she managed to turn her head away.

Zelena quirked her lips into a small smile. "Later perhaps." She slid the pineapple into her own mouth. The juice made her lush lower lip shine for a moment and Ruby felt her tongue dart out to lick her own lips. She wondered if Zelena would be like the pineapple, acidic but sweet and satisfying, or if she would taste the way she smelled. She didn't smell wicked, she smelled delicious. Zelena smelled like fresh cut grass, rain, wild honey and underneath the wild earthy scents was the copper tang of fresh blood.

It should have turned Ruby's stomach, but it made her inner wolf want and whine for a taste. She let her head drop for a moment, so she was close enough for her nose to brush against the crook of Zelena's neck. How could someone so fucking wicked smell so damn amazing?

Zelena walked away again and with a twitch of her wrist, the manacles popped open. Ruby lowered her arms and pulled her wrists close. She had expected to see them red, rough and bloody, but they didn't even ache. Zelena's kiss had healed them. She let that fact, along with everything else that had happened, settle into her brain. Zelena had left the fruit tray and Ruby picked up a chunk of pineapple and felt a bolt of lust shoot through her belly. Two days, she had been chained up! Two days, and not a single person, not Snow or Belle or anyone, had come to her rescue. No Prince Charming, no Savior, no grand plan to save the werewolf. No one had, according to Zelena, even noticed her absence. She wanted to believe otherwise, but she had seen it before. This time, this one time, she hadn't faded into the woodwork. Someone had finally decided that she was worth the effort. If it wasn't so monumentally messed up, she would be flattered. Would be. Because she was not attracted to the Wicked Witch. She really wasn't. She popped another piece of pineapple in her mouth and felt her heart rate triple.

If it wasn't for the collar she would already be long gone.

Ruby pushed her fingers through her hair. She would definitely be gone because she was not at all attracted to Zelena. She didn't wonder if her pale skin would flush red when she ran her tongue across her stomach. She didn't wonder if the salt of her sweat-slicked skin would accentuate the fruit. She didn't wonder what her moans would sound like and she definitely didn't feel a rush of heat when Zelena referred to her as her 'pet'.

The End

(The Beginning)


End file.
